AKS
by Sorarin
Summary: Akatsuki School, begitulah namanya. Entah apa yang akan ada di sana... Sebuah fic gaje dari author yang error ? ini...
1. AKS The School and OC

**AKS – Akatsuki School**

Begitulah nama yang tertera pada dinding sebelah kanan pintu gerbang. Konon katanya sekolah aneh bin ajaib ini sudah ada sejak jaman bahola alias zaman dulu kala.

Aneh bin ajaib?

Yep, bener-bener aneh bin ajaib...

Apanya? Perasaan ini sekolah biasa-biasa aja. Bangunannya termasuk megah dan nggak ketinggalan zaman kok. Tampaknya konstruksinya juga masih kuat paling sedikit 100 tahun ke depan. (Mengingat hasil survei terkini tentang banyaknya gedung sekolah yang roboh karena hujan, bocor saat hujan, dan sebagainya)

Sebenernya sih ini sekolah emang biasa-biasa aja kok! sabar-sabar, jangan siksa saia dulu Yang dimaksud dengan aneh bin ajaib itu seragam sekolahnya. Entah kenapa, semua murid, baik cewek maupun cowok semuanya pake seragam hitam dengan corak awan-awan merah kecil bertebaran sebagai pemanis. Bukan cuma murid, bahkan guru-gurunya pun memakai seragam yang sama noraknya.

Herannya, walaupun sama-sama memakai seragam norak itu, ga ada sejarahnya tuh salah kira antara guru dan muridnya. Semua bisa membedakan mana yang guru mana yang murid, termasuk murid-murid baru yang baru masuk.

Ternyata faktanya, itu semua dikarenakan mudah sekali menemukan para staf pengajar yang jumlahnya cuman 11 ekor itu.

Gimana enggak, kesebelas kayak sepakbola aja ya? ekor guru itu adalah makhluk paling gaje sedunia. Bisa deh masuk Guiness Book of Records sebagai 'Kumpulan Makhluk Langka nan Gaje'. Terutama sang Kepala Sekolah bokep yang muka bokepnya tertutup penuh ama pierching-pierching aneh. Walaupun anak buahnya juga ga' kalah gaje sih...

Apalagi menurut gosip yang beredar luas, kepribadian 11 ekor gutu itu sedikit (banyak) 'menyimpang'. Dan mereka masing-masing juga memiliki sebuah 'club' yang sesuai bidang keahlian masing-masing.

Gimana, penasarankah ama sekolah ini?

Kalo gitu baca aja lanjutannya nanti...

Alias TBC

Khahaha...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

1 lagi fic gaje dari saia. Garing ya? Ah, ga' masalah deh. Saia cuman meng-uploadnya daripada mengendap di kepala dan membuat saia kepikiran terus...

BTW, saia buka lowongan OC nih!

Lowongannya buat jadi murid di AKS

Buat yang berminat, segera saja tulis

**N****ama**

**Gender**

**Ciri-ciri**

**Pelajaran paling disukai **

**Pelajaran paling dibenci **

Semuanya lewat review ato juga PM, atau e-mail...

10 orang yang beruntung akan muncul di fic ini...

Review diterima dengan senang hati. Terserah mo ngata-ngatain, kritik, ato bahkan muji –ngarep!– Flame juga boleh. Numpang lewat? Silahkan... saia tetep seneng kok!


	2. First Day at the School

**Dedicated to Yuki-chan** **juga Dani dan C2**, yang udah nanyain fic ini terus-terusan**, **serta** my family di Shuvit –kelas Author yang berisi beragam species aneh–**,yang ikut andil mengilhami kegilaan imajinasiku, dan tentu saja para **reviewers** dan juga **readers**

**T****hanks a lot!

* * *

Disclaimer: **Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo AKS asli imajinasi ngawur Sora

**Warning: **OC,OOC, AU, gaje, gaje, dan semakin gaje...

**AKS**

**Akatsuki School – part II**

– **First Day at School –**

**It's a ****humor fic, or... **

**Review this chapter too!**

**

* * *

**Tahun ajaran baru telah dimulai. Upacara hari pertama itu seperti biasanya, penuh dengan riuh rendah para murid, entah baru atau lama. Saling bertukar cerita, berharap masuk ke kelas yang sama, maupun hanya saling menyapa sebagai tanda saling mengenal antar mereka. Para guru yang semestinya telah datang dari tadi malah baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, terlambat...

Upacara yang berjalan cukup lama itu sama sekali tidak khusuk. Kepala sekolah yang didaulat sebagai pembina hanya sibuk berceloteh tentang sejarah 'singkat' AKS hingga bahkan tidak sadar bahwa di antara murid-muridnya sudah tak ada yang pasang telinga untuk mendengarkannya. Sementara dewan guru sibuk arisan dengan suara yang cukup keras, dan murid-murid masih mengeluarkan riuh rendahnya. Hingga akhirnya sang kepala sekolah menyelesaikan celotehnya dengan sepatah kata, "Saya kira cukup itu saja untuk hari ini. Berjuanglah para muridku, dengan semboyan kebebasan segalanya yang dianut sekolah ini sejak lama!". Setelah itu, para murid bertepuk tangan, luapan rasa syukur mereka akhirnya ceramah panjang tadi berakhir.

Setelah itu, upacara dilanjutkan, dan keadaan seperti pasar tadi tak berubah hingga upacara tersebut selesai.

Seselesai upacara, para murid langsung berhamburan melongok ke jendela tiap kelas. Daftar murid telah ditempelkan di sana. Mereka yang berada di kelas yang sama dan telah saling mengenal sebelumnya langsung bercakap riang sambil memilih tempat duduk yang akan mereka tempati. Sebenarnya, sekolah itu memakai sistem moving class, dan para murid sendiri yang memilih kelas yang akan diikuti; hanya saja untuk memudahkan saat mendata kelas-kelas yang diikuti, mereka dibagi-bagi, begitu.

Tak lama kemudian, tiap-tiap kelas didatangi para guru, seorang tiap kelasnya. Dan, guru-guru tersebut pun mulai mendata kelas yang akan diikuti.

**Kelas A, Itachi-sensei**

"Uwa, ada Yuki!" teriak bocah berambut ungu pucat.

"Wah, Yuuichi! Ngapain lo pake jumper gitu? Nggak panas?" tanya cewek yang disapa.

"Hah, biar panas nggak masalah, yang penting seragam norak ini nggak keliatan..."

"Hahaha~" tawa Yuki langsung pecah.

"Norak? Gw malah pingin banget pake seragam ini loh!" kata anak lain sambil menunjuk seragamnya.

"Yang bener aja Dan, kesambet apaan lo?" tanya Yuuichi.

"..."

"Pagi," tiba-tiba saja pemilik suara, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Itachi sudah ada di depan kelas. Murid-murid yang tadinya asyik berceloteh langsung diam.

"Selamat pagi, sensei" kata para murid setelah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Kasih tanda ke pilihan kelas kalian," kata Itachi sambil membagikan kertas daftar pilihan kelas.

"Dani, lo mau pilih kelas apa nih?" tanya Yuki sambil memilah daftar di depannya.

"Apa ya? Gw mah hobi pelajaran kosong..."

"Dasar!" sahut Yuuichi.

"Lha, lo sendiri pilih mana?" tanya Dani pada kedua temannya.

"Gw pilih TIK aja, ama biologi juga bahasa," sahut Yuuichi sambil menandai pilihannya, "Lo?" tanyanya sambil melirik ke arah Yuki.

"Gw juga sukanya jam kosong kok... tapi, kayaknya TIK asyik juga, terus um... olahraga aja deh! Eh, kayaknya kepala sekolah kita itu eksentrik juga ya? Gw ikutan kelasnya juga ah..." kata Yuki sambil pada kedua temannya.

"Ih.. nggak banget deh lo! Masa' kepala sekolah bokep itu...?" seru Dani, "Yah, gw ikutan kelas bahasa aja deh..."

"Pilihan minimal 7 kelas," kata Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Weks, banyak amat..." sahut Yuki.

"Itu sih udah bukan milih lagi namanya, tapi nandai kertas doang kan?" tambah Dani.

"Yeah..." Yuuichi ikut menyuarakan kesetujuannya.

"Gw tambah seni deh terus PKK ama agama juga deh... udah berapa tuh?" tanya Yuki.

"6."

"Ya udah tambah kelas Itachi-niisan aja, sejarah," sahut Yuki seenaknya.

"Fiuh, pilihan lo yang nggak mikir semua ya? Gw masuk kelas olahraga, seni, kimia sama geografi aja," kata Yuuichi.

"Dan, ayo pilih 6 lagi,"

"TIK aja Dan, bareng kita," tambah Yuki.

"Ya, deh, terus seni, olahraga, biologi, fisika sama kimia," kata Dani sambil menandai kertasnya.

"Baik, kumpulkan kertasnya."

**Kelas ****Z, Zetsu-sensei**

"**Selamat **Pagi" kata 2 sisi Zetsu.

"Pagi" sahut murid-murid di kelas itu.

"Tandai pilihan kalian, minimal 7 pilihan" kata Zetsu sambil membagi kertas.

"Em... Shina-chan mau pilih apa?"

"Ano... panggilnya Niku aja..." sahut cewek bermata ungu terang sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ya... Niku pilih apa?" ralat cewek berkulit pucat tadi.

"Yang jelas kelas bahasa, yang lainnya asal bukan IPS aja."

"Yap, setuju! IPS tuh cuman bikin ngantuk aja!" kata anak lain sambil senyum lebay.

"Terus Dilia pilih apa?"

"Olahraga dong," jawab Dilia yakin.

"Kamu?" tanya Niku pada cewek berambut biru langit.

"Sejarah..."

"Eh, milihnya pada 1 ya, terus yang 6 apa?" tanya Dilia.

"Ah, ada PKK... hmm.. pasti ikutan ini aja deh," sahut Niku, si tukang makan.

"Ikutan seni aja terus sama bahasa juga boleh... apalagi ya? Umm... TIK, olahraga, PKK, ama geografi aja deh," kata Pandora.

"Kalau gitu aku tambah TIK sama seni aja deh, trus bahasa, kimia, biologi, apalagi ya? Ah, ikutan milih PKK deh..." tambah Dilia, "Niku baru milih 2 lho!"

"Oh ya, aku juga masuk kelasnya Deidara-sensei aja deh, terus Sasori-sensei, fisika olahraga ama biologi," kata Niku.

**Kelas ****F, Tobi-sensei**

"Halo semuanya, Tobi sensei yang baik lho, makanya pada ikutan kelas Tobi aja ya?" kata Tobi SKSD pada para murid baru.

"Nih kertas pilihannya, pokoknya ikutan kelas Tobi ya?" kata Tobi lagi sambil membagikan kertas.

"Ah~ Tobi-sensei menyenangkan ya orangnya," kata cowok serba item.

"Iya sih... tapi kalo ngeliat dia kok berasa jadi kakak ya?" cowok acak-acakan di sebelahnya menambahi.

"Hahaha~ iya juga ya... kalo pelajaran asyik juga nggak ya?" kata si serba hitam.

"Asyik mungkin. Apalagi olahraga kan udah dari sononya asyik..."

"Ya udah deh ikut olahraga aja, terus seni ama bahasa... kau?"

"Hah~ pelajaran yang bisa males-malesan..."

"Apa aja misalnya?"

"Olahraga, BK, TIK," kata cowok acak-acakan itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh iya, Tobi lupa bilang pilih 7 kelas ya?" kata Tobi santai.

"Uh... tambahin aja TIK, biologi, sejarah ama PKK-nya Tobi-sensei deh!" kata Zerou, si serba hitam itu.

"Tolong tambahin seni, sejarah, PKK, dan pelajaran lain yang santai di kertasku dong," kata si cowok acak-acakan pada Zerou.

"Oke," kata Zerou sambil menandai fisika di kertas milik Kosuke.

**Kelas ****M, Deidara-sensei**

"Mana sih gurunya? Kelas lain udah pada ke kantin kok ini kelas belum masuk juga," kata cewek berambut platinum blonde, "Hei~ menurut kalian gimana?"

"Nggak penting," kata cowok di sebelahnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Yah, guru sini bukannya emang gitu?" tanya cewek berambut hitam sebahu di sebelahnya.

"Iya sih, tapi paling enggak hari pertama jangan telat dong!" kata cewek pertama sambil memasang ekspresi sebel.

"Sabar aja deh, Yvne. Tinggal tidur aja ntar juga dateng," kata cewek berambut hitam itu.

"Ya, Sora mah tidur melulu," kata Yvne.

"Hahaha, abis semalam begadang..." kata Sora.

"Ngapain?"

"Nonton bola..." kata Sora sambil mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman.

"Nah, anak-anak isi nih minimal tujuh, un," kata guru yang baru saja tiba.

"Dei-sensei ngapain aja sih? Kok telat?" kata anak-anak di ruang itu, yang sebagian besar mengenal Deidara, yang suka main pasir di taman kota.

"Banyak urusan..." kata Deidara sambil membagi kertasnya.

"Nah, Yvne ikutan siapa?" tanya Sora.

"Paling ikutan Kisame-sensei, kamu?"

"Ya~ ngikut sensei yang menarik, biar nggak bosen,"

"Emang bener, kamu?" tanya Yvne pada cowok di sebelahnya.

"Ikutan kelasnya Sasori-chan dong," katanya.

"Yah, maklum sepupu sih..." kata Sora.

"Apaan sih? Nggak penting!" sahut cowok itu.

"Tahun ini minimal 7 ya?" tanya Yvne.

"Ah~ kata kakakku tinggal tidur aja di kelas yang ngebosenin kok..." sahut Sora bangga.

"Yap, yang penting tulis aja di sini ya?" kata GaarAufa sambil menyeringai dan menandai seni, TIK, biologi, fisika, bahasa, sejarah dan kimia di kertasnya.

"Ya..." kata Yvne ikut asal tandai olahraga, TIK, PKK, agama, geografi dan seni, setelah dengan yakin memilih bahasa.

"Yah, gitu deh!" kata Sora yakin sambil secara acak menandai olahraga, sejarah, bahasa, biologi, dan terakhir TIK yang ada di antara pelajaran pilihannya, Ekonomi-Akutansi dan Matematika.

**Kelas X, Hidan dan Kakuzu**

"Nih kertasnya, pilih 7," kata Hidan sambil memberikan kertas pilihan. Sementara Kakuzu disuruhnya menunggu di luar. Kalau ia ikut masuk bisa-bisa memeras semua murid untuk membayar uang fotocopy...

"Ah~ males..." kata seorang cewek sambil menyantap keripik dan membaca komik.

"Ryuuta..." sahut temannya, cewek berambut dan bermata ungu, prihatin.

"Udah, biarin aja. Ryuuta kan emang begitu dari dulu," kata cewek yang sangat mirip dengan Usagi dari Sailor Moon.

"Tapi kan..." kata Hana, si ungu.

"Udah deh, kamu mau pilih mana?" tanya Kaoru sambil menunjuk daftar di kertas.

"Hah... seni, TIK, bahasa, sejarah, biologi, olahraga dan... PKK," sahut Hana.

"Wah, aku apa ya?" Kaoru bingung sebentar, "Seni, olahraga, TIK, bahasa, biologi, agama, dan... oke PKK!"

"Ryuuta?"

"Heh?" kata Ryuuta tak mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari komiknya.

"Pilihannya..." sahut Kaoru sambil mengacungkan kertas di depan Ryuuta.

"Oh," mengamati sebentar dan sambil lalu memilih seni, olahraga, sejarah, BK, TIK, bahasa dan biologi.

**Kelas G, Orochimaru-sensei dan asistennya, Kabuto**

"Hem, Kabuto bagikan kertasnya," perintah Orochimaru. Kabuto hanya mengikuti petunjuk majikannya sambil mengucap '7 pilihan' pada anak-anak yang menerima kertas.

"7 pilihan ya?" kata cewek bermata baby blue.

"Huh, mesti pilih apa nih?" kata cewek lain mata merahnya memancarkan bingung.

"Pilih aja yang ente suka kan?" kata cowok berambut coklat jabrik.

"Oke deh, gw pilih matematika, biologi, olahraga," kata cowok berambut emo hitam dengan yakin.

"7 pilihan lho. Gw mah ikut biologi, kimia, bahasa, TIK, olahraga, seni ama pelajarannya Itachi-sensei," sahut Cho, seorang fujoshi akut.

"Iya, gw ngerti sabar... gw tambah TIK, sejarah, fisika ama kimia. Dah 7 kan?" tambah cowok emo tadi.

"Yeah, gw ngikut bahasa, TIK, kimia, biologi, sejarah, olahraga, n PKK dah," kata cewek bermata baby blue tadi, Helen biasanya ia dipanggil.

"Ane pilih matematika, olahraga, TIK, PKK, sejarah, biologi ama geografi. Ente?" tanya bocah berambut jabrik tadi pada cewek bermata merah.

Kini keempat bocah yang telah menandai pilihan mereka menujukan pandangan pada cewek mata merah itu.

"Hikari-chan?" tanya Helen mendesak.

"Eh, oke, aku ikut matematika, fisika, biologi, seni, olahraga, TIK sama geografi," sahut Hikari.

Setelah itu, para guru mengumpulkan data tersebut sementara para murid bebas melakukan apapun.

Tak lama kemudian, sekitar 3 jam berikutnya, di papan pengumuman di depan ruang guru telah ditempel daftar kelas dan muridnya, serta gurunya dan sebuah denah sekolah itu.

* * *

**KIMIA (****Orochimaru, Deidara)**

Yuuichi

Dani Jeevas

Dilia Sashitsuki

GaarAufa

Inuzumaki Helen

Th0r

Cho

Rin Shinaniku

**BIOLOGI**** (Orochimaru, Zetsu)**

Yuuichi

Dilia Sashitsuki

Cho

Inuzumaki Helen

Sora Incognito

Kobayakawa Zerou

Hikari Hoshizora

Sora Echizen

Sabaku no Kaoru

GaarAufa

Ryuuta

Th0r

Hana Yazawa

Dani Jeevas

Rin Shinaniku

**GEOGRAFI**** (Zetsu)**

Yuuichi

Pandora

Sora Incognito

Hikari Hoshizora

Yvne Devolnueht

**SENI**** (Deidara, Konan, Sasori)**

Yuuichi

Dilia Sashitsuki

Kobayakawa Zerou

Sabaku no Kaoru

Kosuke Seiichiro

Cho

Ryuuta

Yvne Devolnueht

GaarAufa

Hikari Hoshizora

Uchiha Yuki

Rin Shinaniku

Hana Yazawa

Dani Jeevas

Pandora

**FISIKA**** (Deidara)**

Dani Jeevas

Rin Shinaniku

Th0r

Kosuke Seiichiro

GaarAufa

**BK (Pein)**

Uchiha Yuki

Ryuuta

Kosuke Seiichiro

Pandora

Th0r

Kobayakawa Zerou

Sabaku no Kaoru

Sora Incognito

Cho

Sora Echizen

Yvne Devolnueht

Hana Yazawa

Dilia Sashitsuki

Hikari Hoshizora

Rin Shinaniku

Yuuichi

Inuzumaki Helen

Dani Jeevas

**SEJARAH (Itachi)**

Uchiha Yuki

Kobayakawa Zerou

Hana Yazawa

Kosuke Seiichiro

Inuzumaki Helen

Sora Incognito

GaarAufa

Sora Echizen

Cho

Ryuuta

Th0r

Pandora

**BAHASA (Kisame)**

Dani Jeevas

Yuuichi

Dilia Sashitsuki

Kobayakawa Zerou

Sora Echizen

Hana Yazawa

Ryuuta

Cho

Inuzumaki Helen

GaarAufa

Sabaku no Kaoru

Rin Shinaniku

Yvne Devolnueht

Pandora

**OLAHRAGA (Tobi)**

Uchiha Yuki

Pandora

Ryuuta

Th0r

Kobayakawa Zerou

Kosuke Seiichiro

Sabaku no Kaoru

Sora Incognito

Cho

Sora Echizen

Yvne Devolnueht

Hana Yazawa

Dilia Sashitsuki

Hikari Hoshizora

Rin Shinaniku

Yuuichi

Inuzumaki Helen

Dani Jeevas

**PKK (Tobi)**

Uchiha Yuki

Dilia Sashitsuki

Kobayakawa Zerou

Sora Incognito

Inuzumaki Helen

Kosuke Seiichiro

Yvne Devolnueht

Sabaku no Kaoru

Pandora

Hana Yazawa

Rin Shinaniku

**EKONOMI-AKUTANSI (Kakuzu)**

Sora Echizen

**MATEMATIKA (Kakuzu)**

Sora Echizen

Sora Incognito

Hikari Hoshizora

Th0r

**TIK (Hidan)**

Uchiha Yuki

Kobayakawa Zerou

Kosuke Seiichiro

Hikari Hoshizora

Sora Incognito

GaarAufa

Sabaku no Kaoru

Hana Yazawa

Dani Jeevas

Sora Echizen

Pandora

Cho

Inuzumaki Helen

Ryuuta

Th0r

Dilia Sashitsuki

Yvne Devolnueht

Yuuichi

**AGAMA (Hidan)**

Uchiha Yuki

Yvne Devolnueht

Sabaku no Kaoru

**Untuk pelajaran BK, semua murid **_**diharuskan**_** mengikutinya**

– **Kepala Sekolah, Pein –**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

Yeiy! Saya senang dengan tanggapan kalian semua...

Maaf banget buat yang nunggu chapter ini... setelah saya selesaikan dua minggu lalu, laptop saya sempat mati dan baru dibenerin seminggu kemudian.

Dan, dengan pertimbangan yang cukup memakan waktu, saia telah memutuskan 10 orang yang **bernasib malang** yang jadi OC di sini...

Di chapter ini memang saya masukkan semua yang mendaftar jadi OC, namun nantinya tetap akan terlihat siapa 10 orang itu, sebenernya 11 orang–tapi berhubung saya udah booking 1 jadi tinggal 10 deh .... –dihajar–

Well, review selalu ditunggu....

Ja~


End file.
